Después de hoy
by xjapan
Summary: La vida puede ser un poco rutinara pero ciertas circunstancias pueden cambiar una vida por completo coleccion one shots multiparing heterotalia one shot dieciseis [2pMacauxNyoGales] para ASKNB
1. Chapter 1

Después de hoy

Capitulo uno

Los problemas de una heroína (usamex)

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno este es un pequeño two shot de dos parejas que son de mis favoritas primero el usamex y después el mexipan este twoshot va dedicado a Vitalka016 esperó les guste

Otro largo día en la word academy o eso pensaba Emily Jones quien estaba muerta del aburrimiento por Dios ella era una heroína debería estar salvando al mundo o algo así no encerrada en un pequeño salón de clases escuchando la aburridisima clase del griego alucinado que estaba en frente de ella rayos rogaba que callera un meteorito o algo para evitar que se arroje por la ventana a sabiendas de que eso no iba a pasar jamás se resigno cansada miro de reojo a todos lados vio a varios grupitos entre ellos los que realmente estaban poniendo atención a la clase de filosofía Emily llegó a pertenecer a esa elite pero este año por alguna razón su inteligencia se había ido por el desagüe en ese momento vio un joven moreno de ojos negros y cabello negro al parecer de origen mexicano del cual se había enamorado recientemente Rafael era su nombre este le dedicó una sonrisa esta se sonrojo bastante y de nuevo volvió a soñar despierta hasta que

— señorita Jones ¿puede decirme de que estábamos hablando?— pregunta el maestro bastante molesto

—etto amm no lo recuerdo — a decir verdad no estaba prestando atención por suerte la salvo la campana

Mas tarde

— hoy — decía el mexicano entusiasmado

— ¿ que va a pasar hoy hermano? — pregunto Lucia su hermana menor

—bueno si todo marcha bien sera un muy buen día — decía el muchacho

—ahh te le vas a declarar a la gringuita ¿ verdad? — dijo su hermanita en tono pícaro cosa que hizo que el mexicano se sonrojara y le recordara sobre cierto japonés que le quitaba el sueño

— mira callate niña o quires que le ¿cuente a a cierto japonés que te mueres por el? Te recuerdo que somos muy amigos

—mira no mas atrevete

—tranquila era broma bueno deseame suerte

— suerte hermanito

Mas tarde

Por fin pudo salir del infierno como conocían al salón de clases Emily suspiro tranquila por suerte no podía ser mas difícil tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza claro eran los típicos problemas de una adolescente de su edad estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la presencia de Rafael quien tenia un aura tranquila aunque por dentro no sabia como empezar

—Ralph no sabia que estabas ahí — dijo Emily confundida

— ah hola Emilia oye quiero hablar contigo así que seré breve — el chico estaba tranquilo sin querer atardar tanto el asunto se apresuró a hablar hasta que sonó su celular — demonios

—¿ pasa algo malo Ralph?

— Antonio y sus amigos se metieron en problemas otra vez ¿cuando no? — Rafael pensó que no podía tener peor suerte pero esta vez no iba a dejar que nada arruinara su oportunidad— Emilia antes de ir con Antonio quiero decirte algo

— what— quizá era lo que quería escuchar pero era mejor no apresurar las cosas en ese momento nota que la toma de la mano y le susurro algo al oído

— me gustas Emily Jones — la chica no se la podía creer estaba roja como un tomate ella lo abraza para luego decir

— tu también — ella estaba feliz de no haberse enamorado sola ok eso fue muy cursi para venir de ellos pero en fin así era para ellos en ese momento suena el teléfono otra vez tan contentos estaban que se les había olvidado el español así que se apresuraron a bajar

Mientras

—¿ a donde? — dijo la mexicana a su amigo japonés que iba a la terraza

—ko-konishiwa Lu-Lucia san el pobre se puso nervioso estando cerca de la chica que le gustaba — me -me dirigía a la terraza

—no puedes — ella se había quedado ahí para evitar que interrumpieran a su hermano y a su amiga

—¿ porqué? — el japonés estaba bastante confundido

—porque— rayos se le había olvidado una buena excusa hasta que se le prendió el foco— porque tu amigo mio me acompañarás a la biblioteca — y dicho y hecho se lo llevó de la mano sin siquiera dejarlo protestar

Mientras ellos se iban Emily y Rafael veían la escena bastante divertidos

—¿crees que esos dos se puedan confesar?

— si conozco a mi hermana menor yo creó que si

La pregunta era que pasaría con esos dos

Hola hasta aquí el usamex el próximo sera mexipan espero les haya gustado y si quieren que escriba de otras parejas hetero no duden en pedirmelo nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

Después de hoy

Capitulo dos

¿como le digo? (Mexipan)

Hola ¿como estan? Espero que bien bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí esta la segunda parte de este two shot muchas gracias por los revews y el favorito de verdad me ayudan a seguir espero les guste

Una vez que llegaron a la biblioteca ya no sabia que hacer para mantenerlo ahí así que saco un tablero de ajedrez ella sabia que eso era una de las muchas cosas que tenían en común ambos se miraban el uno al otro sin saber que decir si de por si era bastante tímido no sabia como decirle que le gustaba y claro esta situación se estaba haciendo insufrible así que decidió tomar la iniciativa la pregunta era ¿como?

Al día siguiente

— de modo que es una situación de vida o muerte ¿ no es así?— Rafael mira a su mejor amigo mientras este asiente con la cabeza — muy bien dime ¿cusl es el problema?

—siento molestarte a esta hora Rafael san pero necesito que me ayudes hay alguien que no se sale de mi cabeza desde que la conocí y quiero hallar la forma de decirle lo mucho que significa ella para mi

—ahh era eso a que mi compa bueno y ¿porque no se lo dices? Si todo fuera tan fácil como eso

— es que no entiendes quiero decírselo pero de una manera especial algo romántico

—mira esto de las cursilerías a mi tampoco se me da pero te voy a echar la mano en esto dame hasta mañana y te digo como hacerle

—te lo agradezco Rafael san el chico se despidió con una reverencia por fin se confesaria a la chica de sus sueños

Al día siguiente busco a su amigo a la hora de receso en la terraza de la escuela no había podido dormir de los nervios tal vez esto cambiaría ¿o no?

—lo lamento amigo mio no se me ocurre nada para ayudarte no halle algo lo suficientemente cursi para hablar

—no te preocupes Rafael san no debí importunarte con mi problema gracias de todos modos

—no no no mira Kiku lo que quiero decir es que le tuve que pedir ayuda a alguien — dijo el mexicano acercándose a la puerta — pasale

En ese momento Emily se acerca a la puera —hello aww creí que iba a pasar tiempo con my love — dijo Emily con fingida molestia—well the heroine is here (bueno la heroína esta aquí) ¿cual es el problema? — dijo ella con una sonrisa

—bueno aquí mi amigo esta enamorado de... Oye compadre nunca me dijiste de quien no mas se que es ella— bueno eso es muy obvio

—es... Es... Lu- Lucia — dijo este rojo como un tomate

—ahh ya me lo sospechaba muy bien mi hermana no podía tener mejor suerte pero siendo honesto que malos gustos mano

—onegai ayudenme no soy muy bueno para hablar y quiero decírselo de la manera mas especial posible quiero decirle algo bonito algo que nadie le haya dicho

Emily se golpeo la frente y se apresuró a decir—¿sabes? No puedes estar mas alejado de la realidad Kiku no confundas la palabrería con los sentimientos el amor se demuestra con hechos no con palabras dile que la amas y punto

— pero es que no es tan fácil no es simplemente ir a su casa y decirle Lucia chan solo vine a decirte que me gustas mucho que te amo que significas mucho para mi que contigo no me salen las palabras-— en ese momento se quedó congelado al ver las caras de Emily y Rafael este último se aguantaba la carcajada pues Lucia estaba parada de tras de el lo había escuchado absolutamente todo estaba bastante sonrojada lo peor era que no solo ella lo había escuchado

Prácticamente toda la escuela estaba ahí Elizabeta Emma y Mei Mei tomaban fotografías no era yaoi pero era igual de lindo o hasta más Gilbert solo se reía Monika se preguntaba porque su novio italiano no había sido así de directo con ella Roderish era Roderish el solo quería irse a su casa ya se estaba hartando Chun Yan era sostenida por su novio Ivan ya que no le agradaba nada la situación

— a mm sera mejor que saquemos a esta bola de chismosos de aquí y los dejemos solos para que puedan hablar con tranquilidad — dijo Rafael preocupado por la situación

—supongo que tienes razón Ralph ok aquí no hay nada que ver circulen circulen

—nada aquí no pasó nada

Mas tarde

—gomenasai yo... No quise

—Kiku ¿ eso que dijiste es cierto?

—h-hai Lucia chan tu significas mucho para mi mis sentimientos son sinceros solo espero que...— no pudo terminar porque sintió una presión en los labios ella lo había besado cuando se separo de el le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo esto

—tu también me gustas mucho Kiku

Definitivamente despues de ese día todo había cambiado para ambos pues el amor de nuevo había triunfado en la word academy

Fin

Hola hasta aquí este pequeño two shot muchas gracias a Vitalka016 e Inviernosinplata por la confianza si desean que escriba de otra pareja hetero de hetalia no duden en pedirmelo nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

Después de hoy

Capítulo tres

Todo por un juego de fútbol (nyo monacau)

Hola ¿ como están? Espero que bien bueno he decidido continuar con este fic al principio era un two shot pero se me ocurrió seguir con una colección de drables y songfics heterotalia ya que bueno no hay mucho hetero en este fandoom puedo aceptar peticiones por ahora haré un nyo monacau ( monacox macao) espero les guste

Nombres humanos

Lin yan ( nyo macau) Cristof ( nyo monaco ) Yong soo ( Corea) Natalia ( Bielorusia) Ivan ( Rusia) Chun Yan (nyo China) Feliciano (Italia) Monika ( nyo Alemania) Esmeralda (Nyo chile OC) Scott ( Escocia) Paulo ( Portugal) Genevive ( nyo Francia) Carmina ( nyo Brasil OC ) Matias ( nyo Argentina OC )

En la world Academy comenzaba el primer día de clases conforme fueron llegando los estudiantes comenzaron a conocer la escuela los primeros en llegar fueron los hermanos Bonefoy Cristof y Genevive pero el pobre monegasco parecía que había ido solo porque apenas su hermana vio a sus amigas se desapareció dejándolo solo el chico suspiro resignado y comenzo a caminar ahí sin querer choco con una chica de rasgos asiáticos de cabellos largos atados a una coleta que iban adornados con una carta de corazones su nombre era Lin Yan Da Silva muy linda al parecer del monegasco

— lo siento mucho ¿ estas bien a mm? — el chico se puso un poco nervioso

— Lin Yan no te preocupes estoy bien ¿ tu como te llamas? — respondió la macaense con una sonrisa

— C- Cristof me llamo Cristof Bonefoy — dijo el para presentarse con ella

— encantada Cristof — en ese momento oye que la llaman — debo irme ya nos veremos luego — en ese momento la chica desaparece tan rápido como apareció en ese momento apareció en escena un chico coreano acompañado de un escoses un italiano y un argentino quienes miran la escena con caras de what y preocupados por el monegasco

— yo que tu tendría cuidado — dijo Yong Soo

— ¿ porqué lo dices Yong ? — preguntó Cristof esperando que no saliera con una payasada como era su costumbre

— ella es hermana de Paulo Da silva ¿ sabes que te asesinara cuando se entere?

— tal vez pero no me daré por vencido

— veee y ¿ que harás? — preguntó Feliciano

— no lo se pero tengo que volver a verla

—ya se yo conozco a su hermana Carmina dejenmelo todo a mi — dijo Matias con una sonrisa superior

— ten mucho cuidado Matias ya sabes como es ella — le dijo Scott un poco preocupado

Mientras eso pasaba Lin Yan iba acompañada de su hermana Carmina quien también estaba acompañada de sus amigas Esmeralda y Monika quienes la iban guiando por la escuela lo que no se imaginó era el caos que se iba a desatar con la presencia de Matias ahí

— esta es una escuela increíble — decía Lin Yan emocionada

— me da mucho gusto que te agrade hermanita veras que la pasaras bien aquí — le respondió Carmina con una sonrisa que se borro de sus labios cuando vio al argentino acercarse a ellas — caminen mas rápido— dijo la chica

— no de nuevo — suspiro Esmeralda preocupada

— che Carmina para — decía el argentino corriendo — podes esperarme un momento

— ¿ que quieres Matias? — preguntó Carmina molesta

— solo saber si esta en pie nuestro partido de fútbol — dijo el con una sonrisa

— si así me vas a dejar en paz — le respondió ella con molestia

— vale solo una cosa

—¿ que?

— Brasil decime que se siente tener en casa a tu papa te juro que aunque pasen los años nunca lo vamos a olvidar — canto el rubio soltando la carcajada y haciendo enfurecer a la brasileña

— VOY A MATARTE MATIAS — grito furica correteando al argentino mientras las otras chicas la intentaban calmar

— hermana calmate por favor — le decía Lin Yan aterrada de lo que pudiera pasar

— cuando no — dijo Esmeralda molesta

Mientras

En la cafetería de la escuela Ivan y Chun Tan estaban camino a tomar sus almuerzos mientras Natalia iba atrás de ellos esperando a que Ivan se fuera para que la china cumpliera con su parte del trató que hizo con ella el cual consistía en que ella los dejaría en paz a cambio de que alejara a Yong soo de Esmeralda para que la bielorrusa pudiera conquistarlo justo en ese momento la brasileña iba correteando al argentino con ganas de matarlo para gran molestia de ambas chicas

—ayia ¿pero que rayos esta pasando aqui aru? — pregunta Chun Yan molesta

— no lo se pero ya se han ganado mi odio infinito — dijo Natalia con un aura que daba miedo

— ya basta se están comportando como idiotas los dos — dijo Monika molesta mientras el pobre de Feli corría hacia ella provocando que se enfadará aun mas

Parecía que Carmina iba a alcanzar a Matias cuando alguien hizo un silbido provocando que ella se tranquilizara ese era Paulo quien se veía un poco molesto por la situación

— ¿ las esta molestando Carmina? — pregunta el mayor ya que sabia que no era la primera vez

— más de lo que te imaginas pero no es nada que no podamos controlar ¿ verdad Lin Yan? — dijo la brasileña tranquila mirando a la menor

— si no te preocupes querido hermano estamos bien — le respondió la macaense a su hermano mayor

—muy bien pero si alguien aquí se mete con mis hermanitas se las vera conmigo — señaló el portugués a Matias

En ese instante suena la campana dando por terminado el receso y comienzo a las clases justo cuando todo el mundo se fue Cristof se acerco a Lin Yan para disculparse por lo ocurrido

— Lin Yan lamento lo que paso no sabia que mi amigo fuera tan idiota

— descuida Cristof mi hermana también se comportó muy inmadura

— amm tal vez pusiéramos salir a tomar algo si tu quieres claro

— me encantaría te veré después de clases

Cristof no podía creer lo que oía ella le había indicado que tal vez tendria una oportunidad definitivamente nada seria igual después de hoy

Hola hasta aquí el drable número tres espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	4. Chapter 4

Después de hoy

Capitulo cuatro

Una belga amistosa y un español atolondrado ( espabel)

Hola ¿ como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el durable número cuatro la petición para esta semana es un Espabel este va dedicado a Ansmi espero les guste

Nombres humanos: Antonio ( España) Emma (Bélgica) Vincent ( Holanda) Fatima ( Nyo Portugal) Lin Shun ( Macau ) mencion Lovino ( Romano) Leila (Seycheles) Gilbert ( Prusia) Francis ( Francia)

La world academy una de las escuelas mas importantes del mundo aceptaba a todo tipo de estudiantes pero tres chicos en particular eran prácticamente el dolor de muelas de los maestros estos tres jóvenes eran conocidos como el bad friends trio, Francis un francés bastante romántico pero a la vez pervetido, Gilbert un alemán que tenia el ego mas elevado que el monte everest y eso ya es mucho decir y por último pero no menos importante Antonio un español bastante simpático pero algo atolondrado. Y es precisamente de el de quien vamos a hablar en esta historia.

Resulta que Antonio cierto día que llego a la escuela con su primo Lovino quien no dejaba de gritar e insultar a medio mundo, sin querer choco con una chica rubia de ojos verdes de agradable sonrisa y bastante linda quien venía acompañada de otra chica morena de cabellos castaños y dos coletas quien para colmo no se llavaba para nada bien con Lovino y claro provocaron un escándalo

— ¡fijate por donde vas tonto! — dijo la morena bastante molesta

—¡ tal vez tu deberías fijarte maldicion! — le respondió el italiano para vergüenza del español

— ya Lovi no seas grosero, lo siento mucho ¿ están bien? — preguntó el español bastantes avergonzado

— si descuida fue un accidente — dijo la belga con una sonrisa — soy Emma y ella es mi amiga Leila y ¿ ustedes como se llaman?

— soy Antonio encantado el es mi primo Lovino — dijo el español con una sonrisa

En ese momento suena el timbre indicando el inició de las clases así que se despiden lo que no sabían era que se encontrarían en el mismo salón y justamente en la clase de matemáticas la peor materia de Antonio en esos días se acercaba el período de exámenes por lo cual tenían que estudiar el doble claro que algunos como Gilbert y Francis no ponían ninguna clase de atención a la clase cosa que hizo enfadar al maestro y los saco de la clase

—¿ que más da de todos modos no íbamos a entender nada — dijo Gilbert para gran molestia del profesor

En cuanto a los demás se les pidió que se apoyaran con otros estudiantes para que no salieran tan mal en el examen fue en ese momento cuando Emma se acerco a Antonio para ofrecerle su ayuda claro que este aceptó encantado

— Hola oí que no te va bien en matemáticas si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso — dijo Emma con una sonrisa

— claro con gusto acepto encantado vuestra ayuda me haría muy feliz — dijo el español muy sonriente claro hasta que Lovino lo interrumpió

— ¿ QUE ESPERAS BASTARDO? — le grito Lovino bastante molesto desde la puerta de la escuela

— emm ya voy vale te veré mañana adiós — dijo Antonio yéndose de ahí bastante avergonzado por la situación mientras la belga solo sonreía definitivamente ese chico era bastante simpático y le había padecido interesante

Al día siguiente

Antonio y Emma se encontraron para comenzar con su primera clase de matemáticas mientras esta situación no le agradaba para nada a Vincent hermano de Emma quien se acercó a ellos en especial a Antonio

— oye no se que intenciones tengas con mi hermana pero más vale que la dejes en paz — dijo Vincent en tono amenazante pero su hermana ya sabia como ponerle un alto

— hermano Antonio y yo solo estamos estudiando para el examen y te recuerdo que esas mismas palabras te dijo Lín Shun cuando te vio con Fatima — le respondió la chica recordándole aquel incidente que hubo con el macaense cuando lo descubrió espiando a su prima

— eso fue diferente — dijo el rubio a su hermana — esta bien pero lo mantendré vigilado

Así pasaron los días con el tiempo se fueron acercando mas hasta hacerse buenos amigos y probablemente serían algo mas pero por ahora era momento de concentrarse en el examen de matemáticas por fin habían terminado y se dieron a conocer los resultados del mismo

— ¿como te fue? — preguntó Emma a Antonio

— bastante bien he sacado un ocho y a ti ¿ que tal?

La belga vio con fingida molestia al español para después sonreirle — me ha ido muy bien yo saque nueve y tuve un punto extra

— vaya eso si que es genial ¿que te parece si celebramos?

— claro celebremos con pastel

Mientras ellos se iban Francis y Gilbert veían sus calificaciones habían acordado que dirían las calificaciónes del otro cuando abrieron los exámenes soltaron la carcajada para cuando se dieron cuenta que ambos se reían comenzaron a preocuparse

—cero — dijo el francés

— uno —respondió el alemán

Ahora si estaban en serios problemas y sus padres les darían el castigo del año, pero en cuanto a Antonio y Emma bueno sólo puedo decir que ese día fue el comienzo de algo mas lindo que una simple amistad nada seria lo mismo después de hoy para esta belga amistosa y este español atolondrado

Hola hasta aquí el durable de hoy Ansmi espero te haya gustado este intento de espabel no se si el siguiente sea un hetero de nedport o un hetero gerita mandenme sus revews con la que mas les guste o alguna otra sugerencia hasta entonces


	5. Chapter 5

Después de hoy

Capitulo cinco

Celos (hetero NedPort)

Hola ¿ como están? Espero que bien bueno antes de comenzar quisiera dar un agradecimiento especial a mis amigas Ansmi y Tifu firelass este NedPort va dedicado a ellas espero les guste el capitulo de hoy

Nombres humanos: Fatima ( Nyo Portugal) Vincent (Holanda) Emma ( Bélgica) Antonio (España) Lín Shun (Macau) Cristiano (Brasil OC)

Otro día en la world academy Vincent y su hermana menor Emma iban rumbo a su respectivo salón de clases en ese momento el holandés vio a aquella joven de origen portugués que para el era la chica más bonita de toda la escuela, pero ¿porque no le hablaba? Se preguntarán bueno la cosa fue así ella estaba a punto de decirle que sí pero por un pequeño malentendido la hizo enojar y quedo en que esas escenitas de celos no iban para nada con ella y claro eso pasó cuando eran prácticamente unos niños pero el holandés era demasiado orgulloso como para hablarle pero la cosa no paro ahí ya que la vio acompañada de un joven asiático bastante apuesto nunca lo habían visto antes y claro los celos hicieron de las suyas y los problemas obviamente comenzaron

— ¿ quien es ese tipo? — pregunto Vincent un poco molesto

— mejor no te metas con el tío — le advirtió su amigo Antonio

— vas a hacer enojar a Fatima otra vez — le dijo Emma recordándole lo que paso hacia cuatro años en la secundaria

— por favor ni que fuera tan terrible — dijo este aún molesto

La verdad era que si le molestaba esa situación ya bastante incómoda era la presencia de su primo Cristiano quien solo hablaba de fútbol pero Lin Shun como se llamaba ese joven se había convertido practicamente en la sombra de la chica, muchos decían que el era como su guardaespaldas y lo había demostrado una vez cuando Antonio y sus amigos la habían espiado en los vestidores en ese momento el asiático se les quedó viendo con un aura que daba miedo

—disculpen ¿ que están haciendo? — dijo el muchacho con tranquilidad en su voz pero su mirada reflejaba todo lo contrario — les advierto que si intentan hacerle algo a Fatima lo pagaran muy caro

Desde ese día no se volvieron a acercar, lo que no sabían era que estaban en un error y nuestro amigo holandés se daría cuenta por las malas

Mientras

— jajaja ¿en serio? Que gracioso — se reía la portuguesa a todo pulmón cuando Emma le contó lo que su hermano mayor sospechaba

— así como lo oyes mi hermano piensa que tienes algo con Lin Shun — dijo Emma también riendose

— vaya de verdad alusina y piensa cosas que no son jaja jaja si supiera quien es Lin Shun creeme si se lo cuento a el y a Cristiano se ríen como nosotras

Pero para Vincent eso no era cosa de risa y estaba decidido a hacerle ver a su portuguesa que la quería y no como una amiga si no como algo más así tuviera que enfrentar al macaense y de nuevo se metiera en líos Antonio ya le había advertido que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo ya que la portuguesa tenia su carácter pero a el no le importó

En ese momento ella iba acompañada de Cristiano y de Lin Shun y sin importarle lo que fuera a pasar se acercó a ella con decisión

— Fatima ¿ podemos hablar a solas?— pregunto Vincent sin importarle la presencia de los otros dos

— claro Vincent chicos esperenme aquí — dijo la portuguesa con una sonrisa

— claro Fatima te esperaremos aquí no hay problema — le respondió el brasileño notando la seriedad del asunto

Los muchachos ven que se van de ahí imaginándose lo que pasaba después de todo ya estaban acostumbrados pero se mantendrían alertas por cualquier cosa

Mientras

— y bien ¿ que es lo que pasa?— pregunto ella con toda la calma del mundo

— bueno yo Fatima amm primero quería disculparme por lo del otro día ya se que en parte fue culpa mía por haber malinterpretado las cosas

—descuida Vincent no tiene importancia

— no si la tiene yo te quiero y no voy a perder ni siquiera contra el

En ese momento Cristiano soltó la carcajada mientras Shun trataba de contar hasta diez en portugués para poder controlar su instinto asesino y no matar al holandés y claro la portuguesa estaba roja como un tomate español, un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en el lugar hasta que el macaense rompió el silencio

— me parece que tu amigo esta exagerando las cosas e imaginándose algo que no es prima Fatima

—espera un segundo ¿ eres su primo? — el holandés no se lo podía creer por culpa de sus celos había hecho el ridículo de su vida delante de la portuguesa

— si somos primos hermanos no me diras que no notas el parecido — y era verdad si los observan bien los tres tenían cierto parecido familiar, la portuguesa se volvió a reír y le dijo esto

— ay Vincent que tonto eres tu también me gustas — dijo ella muy quitada de la pena el holandés no se la podía creer

Ya aclarado el malentendido todo salió bien al final para ambos bueno obviamente el oriental le advirtió que lo mataría si le rompía el corazón pero algo era seguro eso no iba a pasar ya que el holandés no tenia ojos para nadie mas

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy bueno espero les haya gustado ahora a planear el siguiente primero el GerIta hetero después un hetero FrUk nos leemos


	6. Chapter 6

Después de hoy

Capitulo seis

El pervertido y la tsundere (hetero FrUk)

Hola ¿ como están? Espero que bien bueno como prometí aquí esta el hetero FrUk especialmente para Tifu Firelass recuperate pronto espero te guste

Nombres humanos: Francis (Francia) Alice ( Nyo Inglaterra) Gilbert ( Prusia) Elizabeta ( Hungria) Anya (nyo Rusia) Yao (China) Xiang( Hong Kong) Madeline ( Nyo Canadá)

Medio día en la world academy Alice Kirkland una joven de origen inglés miraba aburrida a la ventana después terminó aburriéndose miro hacia la derecha y se encontró con su amiga Anya una chica rusa que le dedico una infantil sonrisa mientras hacia un dibujo de un girasol al otro lado miro a su compañero Yao un joven de origen chino que parecía estar en otro mundo, atrás de él vio a su primo Xiang a quien a duras penas le hablaba "ojala mi primo fuera como el de Fatima" pensaba la inglesa recordando al sobre protector primo de su amiga, dejando eso de lado vio a Madeline una chica canadiense que a duras penas se notaba a su lado estaba su amiga Elizabeta que leía un libro de dudoso contenido junto a ella se encontraba Gilbert el nieto del subdirector Germanía quien reía de solo Dios sabe que, pero también lo vio a el Francis un chico francés que era conocido por ser romántico pero pervertido, como odiaba a ese francés que todos los días le hacia la vida imposible "si fuera por mi lo desaparecía de la faz de la tierra" pensó la inglesa hasta que fue interrumpida por el maestro

— Señorita Kirkland , señorita Kirkland le agradeceré si deja de mirar a su compañero y pusiera atención a mi clase — le reprendió el maestro haciendo que la pobre inglesa se sonrojara a mas no poder y el francés soltara una leve risita le mandara un beso cosa que la hizo enfadar aun mas

— stupid frog — susurro sin que nadie la escuchara

— bien veo que pusieron atención a mi clase ¿ verdad señorita Braginskaya? — dijo el maestro un poco molesto

—d-da — respondió la rusa un poco nerviosa

— bien entonces digame ¿ cual considera usted una definición de belleza?

— bueno amm yo creó que los girasoles y la cultura china se pueden considerar significado de belleza da —dijo la chica muy sonriente mientras su compañero chino se ponía rojo como un tomate por la indirecta muy directa que le lanzo

— (suspiro) sientese señorita Braginskaya, señorita Hevendary ¿ cual considera usted que es un concepto de belleza?

— unm el amor maestro

—muy bien podría ser mas especifica? — pronto el maestro se arrepintió de haberle hecho esa pregunta ya que la chica dijo que el yaoi era lo mas bello del mundo las chicas se rieron mientras los chicos se alejaron un poco mientras el pobre maestro se golpeaba la frentedejo

— ¿ sera acaso posible que nadie conteste mi pregunta? Señor Bonefoy — justo cuando el francés estaba a punto de hablar sonó la campana pero claro era fin de semana y el maestro se salio con la suya con la tarea que les dejo

— aún no he dicho que pueden salir por parejas me van a traer un trabajo sobre sus culturas quiero que anoten todas las referencias acerca de sus culturas quiero sus nombres completos y sin faltas de ortografía por lo menos de cinco cuartillas ahora los equipos quedaran de la siguientes manera se harán equipos con los compañeros que tengan a lado

—bloody hell tiene que ser una broma — la pobre Alice no se la podía creer le había tocado hacer equipo con Francis mientras este solamente le sonreía

—parece que seremos equipo mon amour — dijo este muy quitado de la pena

— bloody hell no soy tu amor rana fea — dijo muy molesta yéndose de ahí

Mas tarde

— entonces ¿Alice y tu harán las pases hermano? — le pregunta Madeline a su hermano mayor

—oui mon petit después de todo ninguna mujer se resiste a mis encantos —dijo el francés con una sonrisa

Llegó el día en el que Francis y Alice se reunirían a hacer el trabajo encargado en esa reunión algo iba a cambiar

— bien bonefoy terminemos con esto rápido ¿ ok?

— oui pero ¿ porque tan sería mon amour?

— ya te dije que yo no soy tu amor y si no te gusta como soy puedes irte no te necesito

— al contrario mon amour eres una chica muy especial y tu me gustas tal como eres

La chica no supo como responder a esa afirmación y menos después de que el atrevido francés le plantara un beso en la frente sin decir nada mas se concentro en el trabajo pero pensó si eso que el hacia era para llamar su atencion

Al día siguiente

Se entrego el trabajo acordado y por una vez en todo el año no pelearon y fue el francés quien tomo la palabra

— ¿ sabes que iba a decir cuando me preguntaron mi opinión sobre la belleza? — Alice negó con la cabeza

— no ¿ que ibas a decir?

— bueno mi concepto de belleza eres tu — le respondió besándole la mano

En ese momento Alice se queda pensando si realmente odiaba a Francis pronto se da cuenta de que no lo puede odiar

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	7. Chapter 7

Después de hoy

Capitulo siete

Pastel de chocolate ( hetero GerIta)

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el séptimo drable de este fic va dedicado a Tifu Firelass espero les guste

Nombres humanos : Ludwing (Alemania) Felicia ( Nyo Italia) Simón (Nyo México del norte OC) Sakura (Nyo Japón) Lovino ( Romano) Leila (Seycheles) Julchen ( Nyo Prusia) Daniel (Nyo Hungria)

San Valentin en la world academy los estudiantes se preparaban para esta fecha tan especial entre ellos Sakura Honda una joven de origen japonés que traia un pastel de chocolate que ella y su amiga Felicia una chica de origen italiano que era la más entusiasmada con esa fecha

— vee esta fecha es la más especial de todas ¿no crees Sakura? — le pregunto Felicia a su amiga quien tenia la cabeza en otro lado

—¿eh? Hai claro que si es una fecha importante Felicia Chan -— le respondió la japonesa que despierta de su sueño

Mientras

Un trio de amigos caminaban rumbo a la escuela la mayor era una joven alemána de ojos rojos y cabellos grises muy alegre y con un ego del tamaño del mundo a su lado se encontraba su hermano menor de cabellos rubios y ojos azules bastante serio y por ultimo un muchachito mexicano de piel morena ojos cafés y cabello castaño usaba anteojos el era muy amable con todos

— bien la asombrosa yo se va Daniel me esta esperando —dijo Julchen dejando a los otros dos

— bueno ahora que estamo solos me parece que podemos hablar — le dijo Simón a su amigo

— ¿ de que quieres hablar Simón? — le pregunto Ludwing a su amigo

— bueno ¿ cuando le vas a decir a Feli lo que sientes por ella ?

—¿de que estas hablando ?

— creo que ambos sabemos a que me refiero — le respondió a su amigo mientras iban caminando rumbo a los puestos que estaban en el patio de la escuela

Mientras eso pasaba Felicia y Sakura estaban acomodando todo para la venta de su pastel de chocolate justo cuando los dos chicos pasaban por ahi, el mexicano presionaba al alemán para que se decidiera a decirle a su amiga italiana de una buena vez por todas lo que sentia por ella claro ninguno de los dos se imaginó lo que estaba a punto de pasar

— a lo que yo me refiero es que le digas de una buena vez a Feli que te gusta

— pero no es tan fácil tu mismo lo sabes Simón — le respondió el alemán un poco molesto recordándole lo difícil que fue para el declararsele a su japonesa

— lo se se que no es sencillo, pero el que no arriesga no gana Lud yo me arriesgue y ya vez mi Sakura me dijo que si quien quita y Feli también te diga que si —le contestó el mexicano con una sonrisa

— si tu lo dices pero no puedo ir nada más y decirle ilch liebe Felicia Vargas — pronto el alemán se quedó paralizado ya que ahí se encontraba Felicia totalmente sonrojada y sin saber que decir

— wow eso fue muy repentino amigo — le dijo Simón un poco preocupado por la situación

Justo en ese momento Lovino hermano mayor de Felicia iba caminando por ahí con su novia Leila al ver la tierna pero extraña escena se puso furioso y amenazo al pobre alemán que de por si ya no sabia como salir de esta

—ALEJATE DE MI SORELLA MALDITO BASTARDO PATATAS — le grito furioso mientras todos los demás trataban de calmarlo

— Lovi no seas grosero — le dijo Leila tratando de tranquilizarlo y evitar una tragedia

— tranquilo Lovino no tiene absolutamente nada de malo

— Simón kun tiene razón calmese Lovino san

Pero el italiano no quiso escuchar a nadie y tomo un pedazo de pastel y se lo lanzo en la cara al alemán este molesto le respondió lanzándole otro pastelazo al castaño mientras la pobre de Felicia salio corriendo de ahí

— BASTA— grito el mexicano molesto — están viendo y no ven Feli se fue muy triste por su estúpida pelea Lovino no siempre vas a estar de tras de tu hermana tienes que dejarla elegir y tu Ludwing si realmente la quieres ve a buscarla y dicelo

Ambos comprendieron que tenia razón así que el alemán ni tardo ni perezoso busco a la italiana quien estaba en los jardines de la escuela

— Felicia ¿ Felicia estas bien? — le pregunto Ludwing bastante preocupado por ella

— si , disculpa a mi fratello es que malinterpreto las cosas

— disculpame tu a mi por no decírtelo antes — sin mas la toma de ambas manos y le planta un beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido por ella

— ilch liebe Felicia

— ti amo Lud

Mientras

— aww ¿ no son adorables? — les preguntó Leila a los demás mientras Simón y Sakura asienten con la cabeza Lovino solo tiene el ceño fruncido

-— pero más le vale que no le rompa el corazón

— tranquilo Lovino dudo mucho que eso pase

— kesesesese ya era hora — dijo Julchen apareciendo de la nada mientras Daniel tomaba fotos

— esto va ir directo a mi álbum — dijo el húngaro muy contento

— ni se te ocurra bastardo —le respondio el italiano

Mientras los dos enamorados estaban felices de haberse confesado y ser correspondidos justo en san Valentin y todo gracias a un pastel de chocolate

Hola hasta aquí el drable de hoy espero les haya gustado el próximo sera un Canadacest nos leemos


	8. Chapter 8

Después de hoy

Capitulo ocho

Las apariencias engañan (Canadacest)

Hola ¿ como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta la octava petición este one shot va dedicado a Julchen Awesome Bieldmitch espero te guste

Nombres humanos Madeline (Nyo Canadá) Maxwel (2p Canadá) Francis (Francia) Alice ( Nyo Inglaterra) Marian (2p Nyo Francia ) Oliver (2p Inglaterra) Antonio (España) Gilbert ( Prusia)

En la world academy estaban todo tipo de estudiantes entre ellos dos familias los Bonefoy y los Williams estos últimos tenían fama de ser algo traicioneros y peleoneros los hermanos Marian y Maxwel casi siempre estaban aislados de todos el único que les hablaba era Oliver un chico inglés que siempre estaba de buenas y prácticamente se les pegaba como chicle

Mientras que los Bonefoy Francis y Madeline ellos eran de los mas populares bueno Francis ya que su hermanita Maddy como le decían sus amigos era un poco tímida ellos eran personas agradables ellos tenían muchas amistades pero sus inseparables eran Antonio Gilbert y Alice pero cierto día las cosas cambiaron la perspectiva de estas dos familias por lo menos para Madeline y Maxwell

En ese momento Madeline había extraviado a su hermano mayor y choco con Maxwell quien se comportó realmente indiferente ante la situación

—je seis disole — dijo la chica un poco nerviosa

— no hay cuidado — le respondió este con indiferencia

En ese momento se acerca Francis un poco molesto ante lo que acababa de pasar con su pequeña hermana

— ¿te estaba molestando mon petit?

—non fue un accidente hermano

Mientras

—Por lo visto esa chica te interesa ¿ no es así? — pregunto Marian con seriedad

—hum tal vez — le respondió este

— que dulce Max ya tiene novia — dijo Oliver mientras Maxwel le dirigía una mirada asesina

Mientras en otro lugar

—sera mejor que tengas cuidado mon petit ellos no están a nuestra altura — dijo Francis con cierta preocupación

— esos tíos no son de fiar — continuo Antonio

—ademas no son tan asombrosos como yo — dijo Hilbert aunque esto no tenía mucho que ver

—oh por favor dejen de preocuparse ustedes tres Madeline sabrá como resolverlo — replico Alice

Y así las cosas tomaron otro rumbo ya que a petición de Francis cuando este no estaba Antonio y Gilbert se encargaban de cuidar de ella , así se asegurarían que no se acercara a Maxwel pero este siempre se las ingeniaba para verla

Cierto día en clase de química la maestra los puso en equipos mientras Alice peleaba con Marian por quien sabe que este pleito sin sentido provocó un incendio y Madeline se quedo adentro por suerte Maxwel se encargo de rescatarla

—¿estas bien?

— oui merci

— no hay problema

En ese momento el chico desapareció antes de que Francis y sus amigos aparecieran mientras la pequeña franco-canadiense se dio cuenta de que tal vez Maxwel no era tan malo y que las apariencias engañan

Hola hasta aquí el Canadacest Julchen espero te haya gustado la próxima semana otra pareja crak Inglaterra X Nyo Chile nos leemos


	9. Chapter 9

Después de hoy

Capítulo nueve

Admirador inglés (hetero UKCHI)

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien antes de comenzar un pequeño agradecimiento a Tifu Firelas yJulchen Awesome Bieldmitsh este UKCHI hetero va dedicado a ellas espero les guste

Nombres humanos Esmeralda (Nyo Chile OC) Artur (Inglaterra) Matias (Nyo Argentina OC) Carmina (Nyo Brasil OC) Lin Yan (Nyo Macau) Cristof (Nyo Monaco) Emily (Nyo América) Rafael (Nyo México del sur OC

En la world academy todos los estudiantes se preparaban para el baile de verano que se llevaría a cabo bueno casi todos ya que Esmeralda Fernández una chica de origen chileno no le encontraba novedad hasta que cierto día recibió una carta de un supuesto admirador secreto muchos sospechaban que se trataba de Cristof Bonefoy pero esto quedo descartado ya que el solo tenía ojos para cierta chica macaense después creyeron que se trataba de Matias Masa pero el argentino se la pasaba cerca de la chica brasileña todo este asunto la estaba comenzando a molestar así que se decidió a preguntar

Mientras

En el pasillo de la escuela se encontraba el verdadero responsable de las cartitas de amor para la chilena Artur un joven de origen inglés quien tenia la fama de ser el cabellero de la escuela pronto se entero que la chica de sus sueños estaba preguntando cosa que lo puso nervioso y no supo que hacer

—entonces ¿esta preguntando? —pregunto este nervioso

—yes bro dijo que no estaba para bromas —le respondió Emily su hermana menor

—¿que vas a hacer compadre? —le pregunto Rafael

—no lo se supongo que le diré la verdad

Mas tarde

—¿ ya sabes quien te esta mandando esas cartas Esmeralda? — pregunto Carmina con curiosidad

— no pero si es una broma del weon de Matias creo que voy a asesinarlo

—no creo que Matias sea tan malo — le respondío la pequeña Lin Yan

—vaya que inocente eres hermanita de Matias se puede esperar cualquier cosa — le contestó Carmina con una sonrisa ante la inocencia de su hermana menor

En ese momento se veían que varios chicos se acercaban a las chicas para invitarlas al baile entre ellos el joven Cristof quien se veía bastante nervioso al acercarse a la mesa de las latinas

—bongiur Lin Yan ¿tienes un minuto?

—claro Cristof las veré luego

Mientras los jóvenes se marchan las otras dos ya se imaginaban lo que pasaba Carmina sólo esperaba que no le rompiera el corazón a su hermanita , mientras hablaban volvió a ver otra carta de su admirador secreto

—otra vez bueno al menos me dice donde estará

—y que harás

— no tengo de otra voy a investigar quien es este weon

Mas tarde

— y bien ya estoy aquí ¿quien eres?

— hello Esmeralda

—hola amm

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al inglés con un enorme ramo de rosas parado frente a ella

—A-Artur ¿ tu eres?

— yes i am ¿querias ir conmigo al baile?

La chica no supo que responder pero finalmente acepto tal vez no sería tan malo quizás haya algo mas que una simple amistad

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado antes de despedirne necesitó ayuda tengo tres opciones para el siguiente capitulo y son estas Nyo Mexipan hetero Rochu o Monacau en su versión normal mandenme sus revews con su favorito o con otra sugerencia nos leemos en el siguiente


	10. Chapter 10

Después de hoy

Capitulo diez

El resfriado de Anya ( hetero RoChu)

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el drable diez ganó el hetero RoChu para Tifu Firelass y Julchen Awesome Bielmitsh y todos los fans de esta pareja dispareja espero les guste

Nombres humanos Yao (China) Anya (Nyo Rusia) Samira (Nyo Turquía) Dimitri (Nyo Ucrania) Soo Jin (Nyo Corea) Nikolai (2p Nyo Bielorusia)

Apenas comenzaban las clases en la World Academy justo durante la primera clase se dio el pase de lista y notaon una ausencia

— Braginskaya ¿Brahinskaya? Oigan ¿alguien ha visto a Anya? — pregunto el maestro un poco preocupado ya que la rusa jamas había faltado a clases

Nadie supo contestar todos se empezaron a preocupar en especial Yao un joven chino que era muy buen amigo de la rusa bueno el en realidad sentía algo mas por ella así que había decidido ir a buscarla a su casa

Mientras

—ACHU kol kol kol kol kol kol estúpido resfriado — se quejaba la rusa molesta por el hecho de estar resfriada —y justamente hoy — se volvió a quejar justo ese día le iba a dar a su amigo Yao un regalo que ella misma había hecho con un montón de recortes de panda y una carta en la que le confesaría lo que sentía por el

Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz masculina ese era su hermano mayor Dimitri que le llavaba un poco de sopa —hermanita ¿ como estas?

—muy triste — le respondió ella con tristeza

—Anya veras que te mejoras pronto mas rápido de lo que esperas

Mientras

En ese momento Yao salia de la escuela en ese momento se topo con Samira la joven turca era amiga de Dimitri el hermano mayor de Anya tal vez ella le podía dar razón de ella

—nihao Samira ¿puedo preguntarte algo aru?

— hola Yao claro que si ¿que quieres saber?

—¿has visto a Anya? No se a presentado a clases hoy aru

— ya veo bueno ha decir verdad si tiene un feo resfriado y se quedó en casa justamente hoy iba para haya puedes acompañarme si quieres

— claro xie xie aru espero que se encuentre bien

En el camino el chino compró un enorme ramo de girasoles el sabía muy bien que eran las flores preferidas de la rusa también compró un oso de peluche esperaba que eso la reanimara un poco aun recordaba lo que había hecho la rusa cuando el se enfermo

Flashback

Yao tenia un resfriado que lo mantuvo en cama por dos días Anya fue a verlo con un plato de sopa y disfrazada de panda

— privet Yao Yao ¿como estas? — le preguntó muy quitada de la pena mientras que al pobre chino casi le da un infarto del asombro sus dos cosas favoritas estaban frente a el Anya y los pandas

Fin del flashback

Estaban a punto de llegar cuando se toparon con Nikolai el hermano menor de la chica quien venía acompañado de Soo Jin prima del chino

— aniki ¿ tu también vas a ver a Anya? — le pregunto la chica coreana con una sonrisa

— así es aru ¿como esta? — respondió el chino con preocupación

—amm bueno enojada por el resfriado pero creo que le levantara el animo verte — dijo Nikolai tal vez eso la alegraría

Mas tarde

— hermano volvimos con el encargo — dijo Nikolai llamando a su hermano mayor

— me alegra hermanito veo que vienen acompañados — dijo Dimitri con su animo habitual — privet Yao pasa a Anya le dará mucho gusto verte

—nihao Dimitri xie xie

— suerte aniki — dijo la coreana con una sonrisa

Mas tarde

— hermanita alguien vino a visitarte — dijo el mayor claro que la rusa no estaba de animo para recibir a nadie pero eso cambio cuando vio al chino parado en su puerta

—Yao Yao veniste— dijo ella entre sorprendida y feliz

— Anya somos amigos además tu hiciste lo mismo recuerdas

— bien los dejo solos para que hablen

Mas tarde

— son preciosas Yao spaciba — le dijo recibiendo las flores — oh casi lo olvido toma leela cuando llegues a casa — dijo dándole la carta

— xie xie Anya am también yo te escribí algo — el pobre chino estaba rojo como un tomate la rusa le sonrió lo miro a los ojos y...

— me gustas da — le dijo de un sopetón el chino no se lo podía creer sus sentimientos eran correspondidos este sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo

—tu también me gustas aru

Ambos estaban felices de haberse confesado tal vez ese resfriado no fue tan malo después de todo

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy el próximo sera MonaCau en su versión normal nos leemos en el siguiente


	11. Chapter 11

Después de hoy

Capítulo diez

Buscando una novia para mi primo ( MonaCau)

Hola ¿como están? espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capítulo de hoy sera un MonaCau espero que les guste

Nombres humanos Fatima (Nyo Portugal) Vincent (Holanda) Cristiano (Brasil OC) Candela ( Argentina OC) Lin Shun (Macau) Bridgit ( Monaco) Emma (Bélgica) Antonio (España)

Estaba a punto de terminar el año escolar en la world academy cada año se hacia un baile para para dar por terminado el año prácticamente todos tenían pareja bueno casi todos una persona no le encontraba relevancia prácticamente era algo inexplicable para el Lin Shun Da Silva prácticamente estaba solo para preocupación de sus familiares y amigos así que llegaron a la conclusión de algo: necesita una novia

Para eso Fatima reunió a su primo Cristiano y a sus amigos para tratar de lograr lo imposible la idea de esto era llamar a todas las chicas que quizás podían interesarle a Lin Shun y claro que a ellas les interesara el pero primero pudieron algo de comer llamaron a la pizzería que al enterarse que el pedido era para la casa Da Silva se apresuraron a preparar la orden

Mas tarde

—dale che ¿ que es ese cuestionario? — pregunto Candela con curiosidad

— no voy a dejar que cualquiera sea la novia de mi primo Cande — le respondió Fatima con seriedad

—(suspiro ) vaya que es de familia mejor abriré la ventana — dijo Vincent un poco resignado ya que vio que tenia el mismo carácter sobre protector de su primo y podía echar a la pretendiente por la ventana

Poco después llegaron varias chicas al lugar cada uno le hizo el mismo interrogatorio y claro los resultados fueron bastante variados

Candidata numero 1

Alisson Kirkland

Alisson es una joven de origen escoses de buena familia muy amistosa y bastante bien educada y por supuesto muy linda

—bien ¿ en que te basas para ser candidata para ser la novia de mi primo? — pregunto Cristiano tranquilamente

— bueno yo lo conozco muy poco pero me parece una persona muy interesante

—¿ nada mas? — pregunto Fatima un poco desconfiada

— uh bueno también creo que es bastante apuesto y caballeroso

— vale muchas gracias Alisson nosotros os llamamos — le dijo Antonio antes de mostrarle la salida — vale ¿ que os parece?

— me parece bastante decente — dijo Emma con una sonrisa

— umm creo que es digna candidata — dijo Fatima

— no lo se como que se me hace una chica un poco parecida a tu amiga Alice osea que esta un poco loca — dijo Cristiano

— a mi me parece débil — dijo Vincent

—me gusta su ropa — dijo Candela

— etto vale la que sigue

Después de varias candidatas y muchas variadas repuestas poco a poco fueron eliminando candidatas Vincent saco equipo medico por si alguna se le salia alguna perversión.

Candidata numero 50

Catalina Días

Una joven de origen Venezolano muy tranquila y positiva para preocupación de todos ya que Candela la confundio con otra persona cosa que hizo enfadar a la portuguesa

—che nena ¿que tu novio no se llamaba Kiku? — ni siquiera la dejo aclarar nada ya que la furica portuguesa la saco de los cabellos mientras los demás trataban de tranquilzarla

Definitivamente se habían dado por vencidos según ellos no había ninguna chica que fuera digna del primo asiático de Fatima bueno mas bien eso opinaban ella y Cristiano ya que para ellos el era como un hermanito y no soportarían verlo sufrir, pero había una esperanza lo que no sabian era que el ya había conocido a alguien hacia un par de días por un trabajo de ciencias así que decidieron seguirlo para conocer a la susodicha

Al verla sonrieron tranquilos se trataba de una chica rubia de ojos azules muy linda muy inteligente tenia un amplio sentido del humor con un gran sentido de la moda y sobre todo conocía muy bien al macaense y no tenia novio se trataba de Brigit Bonefoy una vieja amiga de la infancia de Lin Shun quien se llevaba bastante bien con el

—ola Bridgit es un gusto verte de nuevo ¿como has estado?

— bongiur Shun a mi también me das gusto verte de nuevo realmente te extrañe bastante — le dijo la joven monegasca dándole un fuerte abrazo este le fue correspondido era obvio que ahí había algo mas que una amistad

Después de varios días llegó el baile de fin de año y el se atrevió a invitarla al baile mientras que Fatima y Cristiano se dieron cuenta de algo que no había necesidad de buscar el ya había encontrado a esa persona especial

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado el siguiente será Nyo Mexipan nos leemos en el siguiente


	12. Chapter 12

Después de hoy

Capítulo doce

Una extraña confesión de amor ( Nyo MexiPan)

Hola ¿ como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capítulo doce de este fic el de hoy es para Tifu firelass y Yani ko espero les guste

Nombres humanos Simón (Nyo México del norte OC) Sakura (Nyo Japón) Felicia (Nyo Italia) Ludwing (Alemania) Alfred ( América) Adela (México del sur OC)

Se aproximaban las vacaciones de verano en la world academy y muchos iban a regresar a su tierra natal y Sakura Honda una chica de origen japonés era una de ellos pero no quería irse sin despedirse de su mejor amigo Simón a quien tenia cinco años de conocer y de quien estaba enamorada desde que lo conoció pero había algo que no sabia y eso era que el también estaba enamorado de ella y ese mismo día estaba dispuesto a confesarse

Había organizado todo en el club de periodismo del cual ambos eran miembros claro con ayuda de sus amigos Alfred y Ludwing lo ayudaron a preparar todo mientras Adela y Felicia la distraían para que no supiera nada

— en serio les agradezco lo que están haciendo

— hey dude no tienes nada que agradecer después de todo tu hiciste lo que mismo por nosotros

— a decir verdad lo hacemos porque somos sus amigos y todos sabemos lo que sucede entre ustedes

Mientras

— Felicia chan ¿no deberíamos estar ya en el club de periodismo ? Simón Kun y Ludwing san ya deben estar haya — preguntó la chica bastante confundida

— no pasara nada si nos tardamos un poco veee — le respondió la italiana con una sonrisa

— ¿ pero a donde vamos?

— oh tu tranquila y nosotras nerviosas vamos a la biblioteca mi hermano me encargó algo — le respondió Adela con su tranquilidad acostumbrada

— e-esta bien Adela chan

Mas tarde

Ya estaa prácticamente todo preparado para dicha declaración ya solo faltaba que llegaran las chicas para dar comienzo al bien tramado plan

— hey ya vienen good luck — dijo el americano llevándose al alemán de ahí

— Sakura dile a mi hermano que ahorita venimos vamos Feli — la mexicana se llevo a la italiana dejándolos solos

En ese momento sonó musica muy romántica haciendo que la japonesa se sonrojara a mas no poder estaba todo bastante adornado y para su sorpresa estaba el con un traje de charro y un enorme ramo de rosas

— amorcito corazón yo tengo tentación de un beso que me deje el calor de un beso de amor yo quiero ser un solo ser contigo compañeros en el bien y el mal se que no nos separan jamas amorcito corazón seras mi amor — cuando el mexicano terminó de cantar la japonesa rompió en llanto muy conmovida — etto Sakura yo lo lamento no quise ofenderte ni nada es que aunque seamos amigos desde hace tiempo tu me gustas mucho y ...

No le dejó terminar ya que ella lo beso de sorpresa haciéndole ver que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos — Simón kun no me has ofendido al contrario me gusto mucho lo que hiciste tu también me gustas mucho Simón kun aishiteru

Mientras

Los otros cuatro amigos veían todo por la ventana bastante alegres de que por fin se hayan confesado esos dos

— por fin ya no tendré que ver a este atarantado suspirar en vano — dijo Adela tranquila

— pero Adele creo que deberíamos preocuparnos por que ahora no dejaran de hablar uno del otro

— no creo que sea tan malo veee

— como sea solo espero que todo salga bien ya fue demasiada miel por un día

En cuanto a los dos enamorados buscaron la forma de ponerse en contacto e irse acercando ya que esa amistad de años se convirtió en algo mas fuerte y no hacían falta las palabras lo único que necesitaba una mirada para decirlo todo y ese todo era un te amo

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy chicas espero les haya gustado el próximo sera un hetero SuFin nos leemos


	13. Chapter 13

Después de hoy

Capitulo 13

Como conquistar a un tempano de hielo ( Hetero SuFin)

Hola ¿ como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retrazo cómo compensación aquí esta el hetero sufin que prometí en especial para Yani ko y Tifu firelas esperó les guste

Nombres humanos Matias (Dinamarca) Tiana ( nyo Noruega) Anabelle ( nyo islandia) Xiang ( Hong Kong) Tino ( Finlandia) Greta ( Nyo Suecia)

— ¿ esta grabando esta grabando? — pregunta un joven rubio de origen danés llamado Matias

— si, si ,si ya esta grabando — responde su compañera de origen noruego llamada Tiana

— hola , soy Matias y mis compañeros y yo les mostraremos nuestro manual infalible para conquistar a la chica o chico de sus sueños

— no nos hacemos responsables si los resultados son desastrosos o algo así — dice Xiang un chico de origen hongkones

— y menos si la chica en cuestión es Fatima Da Silva y su sobre protector primo o su celoso novio quieren asesinarlos — dice Matias en tono de advertencia.

— bien ya que dejaron eso en claro deberíamos comenzar de una vez — dijo Anabelle una joven islandesa

— bien , entonces comencemos el es Tino un chico tímido que esta enamorado de Greta una chica tan seria que es como un tempano de hielo

— ¿ están seguros que es buena idea ? — pregunta el pobre finlandés temblando

— no te preocupes todo saldrá bien

— bien empecemos con la regla numero 1

_**Regla numero 1 cumplidos **_

_**Nuestro amigo Tino tímidamente se acerca a la chica en cuestión Greta una chica de origen sueco que es más fría que un iceberg intentara darle un cumplido **_

— ho- hola Gre-Greta que que linda estas hoy — dijo este aun temblando

— um ¿ tu crees? Umm gracias — respondió esta un poco sonrojada pero sin cambiar su serio semblante.

— etto es un avance o ¿no? — pregunta Tiana confundida

— claro que es un avance ya le hablo siquiera — dijo Matias ahora la siguiente regla

_**Regla número 2 regalos**_

_**A todas las chicas sin excepción les gustan las flores y los dulces así que nuestro amigo Tino hara el intento de darle unas flores y unos chocolates vamos a ver que resulta de todo esto **_

— ho hola Greta amm traje esto para ti — dijo el finlandés dándole las flores pero hubo un problema

— vaya miren hasta morada se puso — dijo Xiang

—IDIOTAS ELLA ES ALERGICA A LAS FLORES— grito Anabelle llamando a emergencias

_**Nota asegurarse que la chica en en cuestión no tenga ninguna clase de alergias **_

_**Regla numero 3 busca un pretexto para hablarle **_

_**Como la regla número dos no salio tan bien entonces nuestro amigo Tino va a visitarla al hospital a ver que pasa **_

— hola ¿ podría pasar a ver a Greta ? — pregunta Tino a Benward hermano de la sueca

— no se si sea buena idea después de todo por tu culpa esta aquí — le respondió con seriedad

— dejalo pasar hermano no fue su culpa no sabía que soy alérgica a las flores — pidió Greta a su hermano para poder ver al finlandés

— esta bien — dice este dejándolo pasar

Mas tarde

— hola Greta bueno solo quería pedirte una disculpa debí haberme dado cuenta que eres alérgica a las flores

— no fue tu culpa Tino tu no lo sabias pero aun así fue un lindo detalle gracias

_**Regla número 4 La cita **_

_**Nuestro amigo Tino pedirá una cita a su témpano de hielo ojo es bien importante recordar esta regla nunca de los nunca dejes que ella pague nada por lo menos en las primeras tres citas **_

_**La cita de nuestra parejita es en el cine han comprado palomitas refresco y unos dulces importante deja que ella escoja la película **_

_**La película que ella eligió fue una de terror vanos a ver como le va **_

— vaya ha elegido una de terror creó que ella tiene el control de la situación — decía Tiana mirando la tierna escena de la parejita abrazándose

— oh no nos vio retirada — dice Matias antes de salir corriendo al ver la mirada penetrante de la chica

_**Regla numero 5 y la mas importante la confesión **_

_**Después de la sexta cita Tino esta decidido a confesarse claro que eligió un lugar especial para la séptima cita y su confesión veamos si después de estos consejos no es rechazado**_

— hola Greta bueno yo quería decirte algo eres una chica increíble eres inteligente linda divertida

— ¿ esta hablando enserio?

— shh callate Xiang nos verán

— bueno es que ...

— me gustas — dijo la sueca dejando a todos con caras de what

—¿ que dijiste?— pregunto el finlandés soprendido

— que me gustas — respondió la sueca con naturalidad

— tu tu también — dice este con una sonrisa

Al día siguiente

—Bien es oficial tenemos parejita nueva en la world academy

— y todo gracias a nuestro manual o algo así

— de hecho me dijo que le gustaba desde la secundaria

— si como sea ya saben resultados garantizados

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy bueno esperó les haya gustado bien ahora una votación las parejas son estas: hetero HongIce hetero ArgBra o nyo KorBel nos leemos en el siguiente


	14. Chapter 14

Después de hoy

Capitulo catorce

Rupelstinki (hetero HongIce)

Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo de hoy este es un hetero HongIce para Zidenka Fire y Yaniko espero les guste

Nombres humanos: Xiang ( Hongkong) Anabelle (Nyo Islandia) Matias (Dinamrca) Tíana ( nyo Noruega ) Lin Yan ( nyo Macau)

En una cafetería de la World Street una joven islandesa cumplía su turno como maid en el mismo ahí no sabia lo que iba a pasar ese día pues un par de asiáticos entraron al lugar y bueno las cosas no marcharon muy bien

— bienvenidos ¿a nombre de quien hago la cuenta?

— de Rupelstinski— dijo el asiático con una sonrisa burlona

— en serio ¿a nombre de quien?

— ya te lo dije

La muchacha se estaba comenzando a impacientar y la acompañante del joven también una que este solo le decía cosas sin sentido hasta que la asiática perdió la paciencia

— AY SE LLAMA XIANG — grito molesta

— oye no tenias porque delatarme — respondió

— oye ten un poco de consideración pobre chica

Mientras los asiáticos discutían la chica regreso a sus labores pero no pudo continuar haciéndolas ya que no se podía quitar a "Rupelstinski" de la cabeza. Claro que sus compañeros no paraban de burlarse

— si no te conociera Anabelle diría que estas enamorada — Dijo su amigo Matias a quien le dirigió una mirada asesina — lo bueno es que te conozco bien

— tranquila An no tiene nada de malo — le dijo Tiana con una sonrisa tranquilizadora cosa que hizo que se pusiera roja como un tomate

Mientras

— así jamas vas a conquistar a esa chica ni a ninguna otra Xiang — le decía Lin Yan a su primo

— así genio y según tu ¿como crees que lo haré?

— trata de ser amable Xiang no la asustes, se sutil pero tampoco seas atrevido y sobre todo ... No la hagas enojar

Y así Xiang intento seguir los consejos de su adorable prima lástima que si no era una cosa era otra ya que la chica era tan tsundere que ni caso le hacia o terminaba enojada con el

—¿y bien? Ahora ¿que pasó? — preguntó Lin Yan con curiosidad

— me rindo esa chica es imposible

— ummm me parece que estas siendo demasiado precipitado atrapas mas moscas con miel que con vinagre ¿ entiendes?

— para ti es fácil decirlo eres una chica

— ¿y? Si le preguntas a mis hermanos te dirán exactamente lo mismo por una vez en tu vida se amable y sutil deja el ego a un lado creo que lo mejor es que no la veas por un tiempo

Pasaron varios días y Anabelle se extraño un poco por el hecho de que Xiang no se apareciera en el restaurante para molestarla solo veía a Yan en algunas ocasiones pero claro todo era parte del bien tramado plan de la asiática quien se puso de acuerdo con la noruega y el danés

—en este momento debe estarse preguntando ¿ a donde se fue Rupelstinski?

— así es justo como lo imagine así que más le vale a mi primo zoquete no cometer ninguna tontería

— bien vamos a poner en práctica el plan

Mas tarde

— vamos Xiang tienes que salir de ahí si sigues mis indicaciones nada saldrá mal

— pero tu crees que vaya a funcionar?

— si no haces tonterías si

Mientras en el restaurante

—¿que? Debes estar bromeando Tíana

— no ahora a ti te toca cubrirme nos la debes a Matias y a mi

— arg esta bien

Poco después de que los compañeros de Anabelle se fueran la asiática empujo a su primo al interior mientras ellos observaban lo que pasaba

— hola Anabelle

— ¿ que tal Rupelstinski ? Tiempo sin verte

— um en realidad me llamó Xiang

— en serio sabia que tu prima tenía razón ¿ puedo saber porque te cambiaste el nombre?

— bueno en realidad solo quería llamar tu atencion?

—¿que?

La plática duro unas horas sonrio levemente aceptando por fin sus sentimientos al asiático claro que delante de los demás no lo hacia pero era mas que obvio que no podía olvidar a Rupelstinki

Hola hasta aquí el drable de hoy espero les haya gustado el próximo sera un ArgBra nos leemos en el que sigue


	15. Chapter 15

Después de hoy

Capitulo 15

La mision de Jade

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien se que deje el fic en hiatus por un tiempo pero fue por que no tenía buenas ideas para seguir bueno aquí el ArgBra que prometí espero les guste

Nombres humanos Jade: Nyo Macau ,Matias : Nyo Argentina OC Camina: Brasil OC, Antonio: España, Feliciano: Italia ,Kiku: Japon, Lovino : Romano, Ivan: Rusia, Gilbert: Prusia , Mattew : Canadá Rafael: México del sur, Mei Liang, :2p Nyo China Francis: Francia

Ya mas de media noche y Jade no podía consiliar el sueño la razón su hermana Carmina la había oído discutir con otras chicas "creo que tienen razón" pensó "pero... ¿porque no tendrá novio? Quizás no haya aparecido el indicado" "y para que me dijera que si debe ser algo que ella quiera"

Flashback

—¿hermana? ¿estas bien?

— ah sí solo son cosas que pasan

—umm ¿necesitas compañía?

— quizás

—¿un novio tal vez? Puedo conseguirte uno

— si quieres

"Fin del flashback"

"Tengo que intentarlo " pensó Jade con confianza determinada y a la mañana siguiente fue a ver a la persona que podría ayudarla

— ¿que quieres que? — preguntó Mei Liang

— necesito que me lleves a la escuela de Carmina me ha pedido conseguirle un novio

—¿un novio? ¿no sera que te tomo el pelo ?

— no me tomaría el pelo con algo así ¿me ayudaras?

— ok con una condición

—¿cual?

— legó batman

—¿ en serio? — ya se lo esperaba de ella bien sabia que le gustaban las películas infantiles pero para pasar desapercibida iba con su primita la ultima vez fue cuando fueron a ver la batalla de los dioses — bien es un trato

Mas tarde

Jade fue dejada en la escuela de su hermana por suerte ella estaba en clase Jade comenzó a caminar ahí se encontró con un joven castaño comiendo despreocupadamente un tomate — ola

— hola chavala

—¿ como esta? Soy Jade Da Silva

— Antonio Fernández

— disculpa busco novio para m hermana me preguntaba si tu quisieras ...

—lo siento chavala ... Pero yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien — dijo el español

— bueno iré a ver a alguien mas obrigado

Poco después vio un chico albino que se reía de solo Dios sabe que la chica sonrió levemente le parecía muy gracioso y se acerco — ola me llamó Jade

— Kesesesesese soy el asombroso Gilbert Bieldmiths debe ser un gran placer conocerme

— si etto ... Disculpa busco novio para mi hermana

—¿quien es tu hermana?

— Carmina Da Silva

— lo siento no tan asombrosa amiga pero tu hermano y yo no nos llevamos bien

—emtiendo

Luego vio un par de italianos que le parecieron simpáticos — ¡ ola!

— ciao — saludaron ambos con una sonrisa

— disculpen busco novio para mi hermana por casualidad ustedes...

— lo siento veeee ya tengo novia

— deberías hacerle caso

— Lovino no voy a dejar a Monika ni aunque a ti ní a Chiara les caiga mal

—¿que dices tu Lovino?

— no tengo tiempo para novias niña

La chica cansada se fue a ver a quien encontraba ya que los italianos el alemán y el español no habían podido ayudarle pronto vio a un canadiense un mexicano y un japones a los cuales les pregunto lo mismo *suspiro* — no me digan ya están saliendo con alguien

— lo siento Jade san en realidad por mi parte sí — dijo Kiku

— am hijole chamaca hubieras venido antes — dijo Rafael

— perdona pequeña pero ... Carmina y yo solo somos amigos

— correcto obrigado — ya cansada oyó a unas chicas hablar de un tal Ivan lo buscó y lo encontró en el jardín —ola

El ruso le sonrió levemente y se acercó — privet da ¿necesitas algo?

— etto no nada amm ya lo olvide adiós — se alejo corriendo la verdad es que le dio un poco de miedo sin mencionar que el ya era novio de su prima Chun Yan finalmente se encontró con Francis al cual descarto de inmediato por que tenia novia

— así que buscas un novio para tu hermana

— a decir verdad si...pero ya le pregunte a media escuela y ninguno esta disponible — dijo visiblemente enojada

—creo que buscas en la clase errónea veraz conozco a casi todos esos chicos Antonio y Gil son amigos mios Lovino es amigo de Antonio y hermano de Feliciano Feliciano es novio de Monika la hermana de Gilbert que es amigo de Mattew Mattew es amigo de Kiku quien es novio de la hermana de Rafael y Rafael es amigo de Ivan

—ya veo umm ¿donde podría hallarlo?

— conozco a alguien ven mon ami

El francés la llevó al campo de fútbol viendo que un grupo de chicos practicaba para el próximo partido — Matias ven un segundo — al lugar se acerco un joven argentino de cabellos rubios parecía galán de novela quien le sonrió ampliamente

— hola Francis hola piba ¿ para que me necesitaban?

— ola me llamo Jade Da Silva amm veraz busco novio para mi hermana y creo que seras un buen partido

— quien es tu hermana

— ya veraz mon ami ven con nosotros

Mas tarde

Llegaron a la casa en taxi que Francis se encargo de pagar ya que Jade no llevaba dinero y Matias le había comprado caramelos aunque este ultimo no se veía muy seguro

— hermana volví con tu encargo encontré un novio para ti

—¡¿que?! ¡etto Jade pero si solo era una broma!

—¿vos ?

—¿Matias? Ay Jade

— bueno ahora conozcance enamorence besense casense haganme tía y coman perdices yo aún debo hacer algo adiós — y se fue con el francés mientras los otros dos no sabían que decir

— amm así que vos buscabas novio ¿eh?

— ay no le hagas caso es una niña pequeña

— vale pero su intención es buena

Días después

Carmina y Matias ya llevaban unos días de relación y parecía que iba bastante bien — jaja quien diría que una niña de 12 años iba a emparejarnos

— umm si ¿entregaras tu papeleo a tiempo?

— no cuentes con eso che

— sabia que ibas a decir eso

Mientras Jade cumplio su parte del trato yendo a ver Legó Batman con Liang aunque pensó en conseguirle novio a ella también

Hola hasta aquí el drable 15 espero les haya gustado aun acepto peticiones nos leemos


	16. Chapter 16

Después de hoy

Drable 16

Ojos grises

Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien primero que nada agradezco a Arashi Hetalia por el comentario este drable va para mi amiga ASKNB espero les guste

Nombres humanos: Cheng 2pMacau Wendy Nyo Gales Lin Shun Macau (mension)

Lin Shun era apuesto sin lugar a dudas con una figura atletica, una sonrisa inocente , cabello castaño tirandole a rojizo con los rayos del sol y con acento entre chino y portugues caracteristicas que le permitian conquistar corazones sin darse cuenta con suma facilidad

Pero lo que realmente cautivaba eran sus ojos dos bonitas orbes doradas esos ojos llenos de alegria y entusiasmo eran lo que le daban mas vida a ese joven

Por otro lado Wendy Hunter una chica de su clase también era hermosa tenía ojos claros un cabello castaño y piel blanca de belleza pura e inocente

Wendy no era como las demás chicas de su clase a ella Lín Shun no le llamaba la atención en lo mas mínimo aunque el era amable amistoso y se llevaba muy bien con todos para Wendy el no era lo que estaba buscando y tampoco lo que necesitaba esos ojos miel que cautivaban a todas a ella le parecían simples, vacíos y desesperantes había veces en las que solo quería que le dejara de mirar por el insano deseo de querer arrancarlos sentía que no eran esos ojos los que estaba buscando.

Quizás podría considerarse extraña a Wendy no le gustaban las historias rosas de amor y con finales simples y felices ella disfrutaba del misterio el drama y el terror a decir verdad extrañaba su tierra natal Gales con sus castillos sus cielos grises y su propio misterioso idioma algo así era lo que buscaba y un día sucedió

Cierto día en la escuela a la que Wendy asistía se presento un joven probablemente recién llegado era un chico que no había visto antes pueden llamarla loca ingenua pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron no pudo ni siquiera moverse había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio sintió que las piezas habían encajado de golpe y no necesitaba buscar mas había encontrado lo que necesitaba

En ese momento parecía que un flechazo había llegado llamenlo amor a primera vista y por mas cliché que sonara el asunto no dejaba de ponerle emoción al momento... Esos ojos ... Eran grises detonaban seriedad frialdad incluso desconfianza a todo lo que le rodeaba esos ojos eran mas reales mas humanos sentía que eran como una caja fuerte con un código indescifrable eran muy diferentes a la felicidad vacía que tenían los ojos de Lin Shun

—¿como te llamas? —pregunto temerosa de que ese joven fuera un espejismo

— Cheng ... — le respondió con un tono serio y sin emoción alguna — no quiero ser grocero pero no tengo tiempo para charlar así que ¿ podrías permitirme pasar por favor?

Wendy sonrió sin saber porque Cheng era muy diferente a los chicos que había conocido era el era un reto que estaba dispuesta a cumplir podrían decirle que se le safo un tornillo pero emocionarse por un desconocido no estaba bien y menos si ese desconocido no mostraba interés alguno

—soy Wendy es un placer conocerte

Quizás si se le había sacado una tuerca pero eso no le importaba ahora que podría contemplar esos ojos grises

Hola hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


End file.
